


Seis octavos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había algo en ese piso capaz de hacerlo sentir como si hubiera apenas entrado en un mundo nuevo, como si todo lo que había pasado afuera de esas paredes no lo pudiera perseguir en casa.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Seis octavos

**Seis octavos**

_~ La luz discreta espiaba y las sombras inventaba ~_

Ryosuke había vuelto tarde esa noche.

Había ya comido, y todo lo que quería en ese momento era de poderse acostar en su cama y finalmente relajarse un poco después ese día infernal.

Aunque no se sentía particularmente cansado.

O, es mejor, se había sentido cansado, y mucho, hasta el momento en que no había finalmente entrado en esa casa.

Había algo en ese piso capaz de hacerlo sentir como si hubiera apenas entrado en un mundo nuevo, como si todo lo que había pasado afuera de esas paredes no lo pudiera perseguir en casa.

Y Ryosuke sabía lo que era esa magia, y era agradecido de su existencia y de como lo hacía sentir.

Entró lentamente en la habitación, tratando de no hacer demasiado rumor, y pues se paró por algunos segundos, encantado.

La luz discreta que entraba de la ventana jugaba con las sombras del cuarto, iluminando solo una parte de la cara de Daiki, pero aunque así Yamada tuvo éxito de perderse a mirar su novio dormir.

Era hermoso, Daiki. Hermoso más de lo que Yamada pudiera esperar de tener, hermoso más de lo que le decía, por pudor o por habitud a ser él el centro de las atenciones del mayor.

Suspiró dichosamente, desnudándose y poniéndose rápido el pijama antes de unirse a él bajo las sabanas.

No obstante la cautela utilizada, Daiki pareció percibir inmediatamente su presencia; se giró hacia él, agitándose y mascullando algo incomprensible antes de abrir sus ojos, esforzándose de sonreírle.

“Tadaima.” Ryosuke murmuró, correspondiendo la sonrisa con facilidad.

“Okaeri.” el mayor contestó pronto. “Te había dicho de despertarme cuando volvía.” lo reprochó amablemente, pues extendió su brazo y le hizo señas de acostarse contra de él.

El menor se encogió de hombros, antes de acurrucarse en ese abrazo.

“Lo siento. Pero he vuelto ahora, y me parecía que durmieras tan bien que no quería disturbarte.”

“No estaba durmiendo bien.” Daiki contestó rápido. “No estabas aquí.” especificó.

Ryosuke no respondió, solo sonrió, sin mascarar su placer al comento de su novio.

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil contra de él, rápidamente cediendo al sueño y a ese dulce nada que tenía cada noche, que se hacía siempre más bueno, siempre más familiar.

“Buenas noches, Dai-chan.” murmuró. “Te quiero.”

“Buenas noches, chibi. Yo te quiero también.”

Y en ese momento Ryosuke realizó que no tenía otro lugar en el mundo en que le habría gustado ser.

Quería que estar allí, en esa casa y compartiendo la cama con el hombre que amaba hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
